My Heart Will Sing
by BlueForestAngelCat
Summary: Secretly in love with a human, I made a deal with Father. I have 3 months to return with a suitor, or I'll have to marry someone of my Father's choosing. Thanks to Drosselmyer, a secret master of forbidden magic, I have the chance to trade my fins for human legs...UPDATING AGAIN!
1. Chapter 1: First Sight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu, or the story of The Little Mermaid. If you don't believe me...well, really I'm not sure what I'd do if that happens...Ahem, anyway...**

_AU fan fiction influenced by The Little Mermaid. Most mer-folk are peaceful singers and musicians who live deep within the ocean. But there are some who use forbidden arts; taking the shape of humans, or using music to steal the wills of others._

**Warning: Drama, Barely Any Dancing At All, Lots of Made Up Songs, Sea Creatures That Might Not Make Sense, A Dumb Bird Named Scuttle, Clumsy Mermaids-Turned-Human, POV That Will Switch To Who You Least Expect When You Least Expect, No Puppets Other Than People Caught By A Siren's Song, No Turning Into Ducks, No Animal People, No Story Controlling, No Extraordinary Ravens, There IS In Fact A Creepy Old Guy Watching Everyone, And There IS In Fact An Adult Figure Obsessed With Marriage.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Sight**

* * *

There was nothing, it felt so empty, and yet there was so much to see. Small, twinkling lights filled the vastness above the water. I stared in wonder at the silver orb nestled within it, like a glowing pearl. This was what Drosselmyer had described; it was what he called the night sky. I wished I could swim within it, like I did in the water, but my tiny fins wouldn't let me go any higher. My small hands couldn't reach the lights, no matter how hard I tried.

The nothingness was hard to breathe, and I regretfully dove down again. The longing to lift myself back up again was too hard to resist, so I decided I would a few more times before swimming home. I knew I shouldn't, but it was so wonderful! The fact that my father would be furious if he found out, and possibly force me into an engagement like he would often threaten, wasn't enough to pull me away from this beautiful sky.

As I once more gazed upon the pearl known as the Moon, a lovely sound reached my ears. It captivated me, drawing me toward it. I had to know where it came from. As I came closer, words grew into it, forming a song unlike any I'd ever heard. Then I saw him, his white hair and pale skin contrasting the darkness. He stood upon what I was sure was called a ship. If I hadn't been so focused on the beautiful boy, I would have been amazed by the whale sized creation that stood atop the water.

_"Twinkle, twinkle little star,_

_"How I wonder what you are._

_"Up above the world so high,_

_"Like a diamond in the sky._

_"Twinkle, twinkle little star,_

_"How I wonder what you are."_

He had a beautiful voice, and it was such a sweet song, like one my elder sisters would to sing to help me sleep. I'd never heard it before, but I loved the way it spoke to the wonders above the both of us. Drosselmyer had always told me that humans weren't so different from us. Neither us, nor the humans, knew the truth behind those beautiful lights beyond our reach.

I watched as the boy sighed, his song finished, "If only I knew the answers. Why did it come to this?"

His words confused me; I had no idea why he suddenly sounded so sad, "Why did what come to what?"

As I spoke, his head turned toward me; his golden brown eyes reflecting the moonlight in a way that made me suddenly feel warm. I waited for him to answer, but for several moments he merely looked at me.

"I...I had to run away from home," he said, after the extended silence, "My Father's Kingdom is at war, and it was no longer safe for me to stay."

A pang of sympathy made me want to cry, "That's horrible! You can't go home?!"

"No," he told me, his head lowered in sadness.

I felt so sorry for him. If only I could somehow help him, make him laugh, or even smile just a bit. I longed to do something for him.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked, "Do you like songs?"

"Yes," he nodded. I could use the power of music to help him!

"Okay!" I smiled and closed my eyes. I would sing my favorite song for him. I hoped he would like it too.

_"I sing of the freedom that gives us life,_

_"The sound that fights through pain and strife._

_"I sing of the feeling that brings us tears,_

_"The sound that destroys each one of our fears._

_"I sing of the truth that lives inside us all,_

_"The sound that demands our answering call._

_"This song that I sing is everything,_

_"For this, the song, I shall forever sing."_

The sound of clapping made me open my eyes. The boy was smiling! Singing like this had been hard work, but it was worth it to see his smile! I took a small dive under in a backward flip and came back up closer to the ship. I wanted to see his smile just a bit more closely.

"That was beautiful," he told me, still smiling, "May I sing it with you?"

"Of course!" I told him with a wide smile. I closed my eyes once more and listened closely to his voice as he joined mine.

_"I sing of the freedom that gives us life,_

_"The sound that fights through pain and strife._

_"I sing of the feeling that brings us tears,_

_"The sound that destroys each one of our fears._

_"I sing of the truth that lives inside us all,_

_"The sound that demands our answering call._

_"This song that I sing is everything,_

_"For this, the song, I shall forever sing."_

Our voices entwined sounded so lovely to my ears. I'd never been in a duet like this before. I was so happy I couldn't put it to words, it was unlike anything I'd felt before in my young life. The thinness I was breathing didn't bother me so much anymore.

"What's your name?" I asked, suddenly realizing we hadn't introduced ourselves yet.

"My name..." he frowned for a moment, "My real name is Prince Siegfried, but I can't use it now."

"Oh," I frowned too before smiling, "So you have a new one?"

He smiled, "Mytho."

"I like it," I nodded with a smile, "I'm Princess-"

A sudden gust of wind cut me off. I noticed that the sky was an angry black, with the stars and moon quickly being hidden from sight.

"What's happening?" I shrieked above the sudden turbulence.

"It's a storm-ahh!" the ship suddenly heaved and he fell over the side.

"Mytho!" I screamed and dove to reach him as he hit the water. Humans couldn't breathe in the water; I remembered that from Drosselmyer's stories. Mytho sank below the surface; the impact had knocked him out cold. I wrapped one of his arms over my shoulder, holding him as best I could with my small arms, and pulled him back to the surface.

There were many voices coming from the ship, they were all confused and worried. I had no idea how to get Mytho back on the ship in all this chaos, so I decided on the next best thing. Using all my strength, I began towing my unconscious friend toward the nearest shoreline. I'd never been anywhere close to it, but I knew where it was.

...

As I neared what must have been the shoreline, the storm had already passed, and the sky was becoming a marvelous, soft spectrum of colors as the bright light I knew must be the sun rose at the edge of the sky.

The water pulled us forcefully inland, and for the first time in my life I was out of the water. I suddenly felt exposed and powerless on the sandy shore, but I turned my attention to Mytho. Watching him closely, I found he was still breathing, mush to my relief. I gently wiped a strand of his wet hair from his face. I felt a warm feeling looking at him, and though I wasn't sure what it was, it made me happy.

For a few moments I let myself rest beside him, fighting the urge to close my eyes. Fighting the waves while carrying Mytho, and while breathing the thinness, had not been easy. Plus I'd been out all night without sleep. However, I didn't want to look away from Mytho no matter what.

"I wish there was more I could do for you...dear prince..." I whispered to him.

Suddenly a tune filled the air, and I sat up to look for the owner. It was a lonely sound, but willed with a fiery spirit. I realized whoever it was could help Mytho better than I could. Though I couldn't see the person, I could tell they were not too far away from us. Despite my weariness I called to it as I knew best. I sang.

_"Dear friend, come hither to me,_

_"As I wait for you in the darkened sea._

_"My hands are too small to be strong,_

_"But I know with you I can belong._

_"Dear friend, please come to my aid_

_"Before into dark, cold depths I fade_

_"Dear friend, come hither to me,_

_"As I wait for you in the darkened sea."_

The music halted, and I heard footsteps. As the tide returned close to me I took the chance to return to the water. For some reason the thought of any human other than Mytho seeing me frightened me.

I resurfaced several yards away to see a dark-haired boy stooped over Mytho. He looked around, as if looking for someone, and then lifted the slightly smaller boy over his shoulders. The dark-haired boy stumbled a bit, but he was strong and determined. I watched until I could no longer see them. I was sure he would help Mytho.

With a heavy sigh, I dived down into the water. My father would have noticed my absence by now, and would probably have half the Kingdom searching for me. I could already see his angry face as he shouted, "Princess Ahiru, as punishment for worrying us this way, I will have you engaged to the Prince of _ at once!"

If he ever found out I'd gone to the surface, no amount of my elder sisters' pleading would make him change his mind.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note to Readers: **The next chapter will take place 3 months before the Princess's 16th birthday...

I am sincerely sorry to whom ever has had to read this for the umteenth time...unless, by some miracle, it makes you smile...


	2. Chapter 2: News

**Disclaimer: I am not so foolish as to believe I own Princess Tutu, or the story of The Little Mermaid...because I don't...*sniffle*...**

_AU fan fiction influenced by The Little Mermaid. Most mer-folk are peaceful singers and musicians who live deep within the ocean. But there are some who use forbidden arts; taking the shape of humans, or using music to steal the wills of others._

**Warning: Drama, Barely Any Dancing At All, Lots of Made Up Songs, Sea Creatures That Might Not Make Sense, A Dumb Bird Named Scuttle, Clumsy Mermaids-Turned-Human, POV That Will Switch To Who You Least Expect When You Least Expect, No Puppets Other Than People Caught By A Siren's Song, No Turning Into Ducks, No Animal People, No Story Controlling, No Extraordinary Ravens, There IS In Fact A Creepy Old Guy Watching Everyone, And There IS In Fact An Adult Figure Obsessed With Marriage.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: News**

* * *

Oh no, oh no, oh no! I'd spent too much time at Drosselmyer's again! I was late for my daily lesson, and Father was teaching us today!

I cautiously peered into the lesson room, hoping against hope he hadn't noticed.

"Now, we will start today with a simple harmony," my father said, his back turned away. This was my chance!

I cautiously swam into the room to take my place by sisters.

"Princess Ahiru!" uh-oh, busted...

"If you don't stop this streak of tardiness," a small storm cloud seemed to rise over his crowned head, "I will have to have you married to-"

"No! Please father!" Princess Lillie crushed me into one of her loving hugs. Ouch, "She was just so enthusiastic about today's lesson she had trouble sleeping, and then accidentally overslept because she was so tired!"

"We'll make sure it never happens again!" Crown Princess Pique, being the eldest, took responsibility. Secretly, she flicked the back of my ear.

My father deflated, "Well then, on with the lesson."

...

"What made you late this time?" Pique demanded when we where alone, "If you keep this up, father will marry you off to the first suitor who so much as mentions your name!"

"I know..." I sighed, "I just thought I'd talk to Drosselmyer about something-"

"Ahiru!" Pique scolded. Then I remembered they didn't like him...oops...

"To let you be caught by that dreadful Siren would be too much!" Lillie gave me another loving, and painful, embrace.

"Drosselmyer isn't a Siren!" I argued, "He's may be strange, but he's not a bad person!"

I would have known if he was a Siren. He'd already told me all his secrets, and while he did know forbidden magic, manipulative music wasn't one of the arts he knew...or at least ever used...

"How would you know?" Pique asked, suspicious, "He could be making you say that!"

"Aw, please don't start this again..." I sighed, having already suffered the last time we had this argument...

"How can we know?" Lillie asked Pique.

"Hmm...I'm sure we can think of something..." both of my sisters began to grin.

"NO!" I ducked and tried to swim away. Maybe if I got a head start-

"Oh no you don't!" Pique yelled as they both caught my fins.

"Noooooo!" I tried to grasp the floor as they dragged me, "Not again! Please!"

"This is for your own good, little sister," Lillie said sweetly.

"Nooooooo!" I cried as they successfully dragged me all the way into their room, and locked the door.

I would have cried for help, but the castle guards wouldn't do anything. They'd learned a _long_ time ago not to intrude on my sister's activities, least they became participants.

"Noooooooo!" I screamed as Lillie brought out her pet, "Keep Squishy away!"

"But Squishy loves you," Lillie pouted. Squishy was a baby electric jellyfish, and he was really cute...until he touched you with his little arms. Lillie had taught him to give hugs. I could never figure out how, but I would have bet her strange immunity to his electric stings had something to do with it.

"Go on baby, go give Auntie a BIG hug, and make her all better," Lillie lifted him closer to me as I backed up against the window.

"Auntie doesn't want a hug!" I cried as the window suddenly opened behind me, just in time. Using all my speed, I torpedoed through the water, and away from my sister's torture chamber. Last time Squishy had given me a BIG hug, my hair had been deemed "hopeless" for nearly a month.

"Huh…how did the window open?" I wondered aloud.

"Ahiru!" a voice called from behind me. I slowed down when I recognized the voice.

"Autor?" I looked behind me, and sure enough, there he was. The same old glasses, usual frown, and violet black hair.

"How...do you..." he wheezed as he finally reached me, "...swim so..._fast_...?"

"I...don't...know..." I said, before smacking a hand over my mouth. He hated it when I did that, "Um, do you need something, Autor?"

Finally catching his breath, he straightened, "Drosselmyer sent me to get you."

Autor was Drosselmyer's grandson...er, _distant_ grandson if you wanted to be specific.

"Really?" I asked, "Were you the one that unlocked the window?"

"Perhaps," he smugly pushed up his glasses.

"Thanks Autor!" I hugged him.

"Ah, hey," he protested, apparently I'd gotten a bit overzealous. He quickly straightened his glasses, "It was just a little trick, nothing to get excited about."

"But Lillie was-"

"Yeah, I could hear you," he said, "As did the rest of the kingdom."

"Ah, I was that loud?" I felt embarrassed.

He sighed, "In any case, Drosselmyer is waiting."

"Ah! Right!" I prepared to dash off.

"Hold on," Autor said quickly, "He's this way."

"Huh?" he was pointing in nearly the opposite direction of Drosselmyer's home.

"He finished relocating," he explained, "I'll show you the way. You haven't been there before, right?"

"Oh, yes," I nodded, "Thank you! Please lead the way!"

...

"Welcome dear Princess!" Drosselmyer greeted me as I entered the cave. I stared in wonder at all the objects that lined the stone shelves. There were several I'd never seen before.

"Hello Drosselmyer! This place is amazing! When did you get all these?" I quickly tried to look over everything.

"Now, now," he grinned, "We don't have time for that yet."

"Oh, you wanted to tell me something, right?" I asked.

"Well I have some news," his expression became more business like, "Using certain..._resources._..I have knowledge that there will soon be a visitor to the castle."

"A visitor?" I asked, not sure what he was getting at.

"Prince Femio of the Eastern Kingdom is on his way," Drosselmyer said.

"Oh," I said simply, "Why?"

"It would appear to be that he's looking for a princess to marry."

A chill went down my spine. The time had finally come. I'd known since Pique turned 18 that the suitors would be on their way, but I hadn't expected it to come this _soon._

"Thank you for telling me, Drosselmyer," I tried not to let my voice tremble, "Do you know which one of us...he's interested in?"

"I'm afraid not," he said.

"Prince Femio?" Autor asked, "He has about twelve others ahead of him for the throne. He might try for the hand of the Crown Princess and become next in line here…though from what I hear he isn't much for politics…"

"Do you know anything else Autor?" I asked.

"Ah," he cleared his throat, "Actually…no."

"Oh," I sighed, "Thank you."

"Well, now why don't I show you some of my newest additions?" Drosselmyer lifted a mysterious object from a shelf.

I couldn't help but want to know what it was, "What is it?"

"It's a boot," he carefully handed it to me; "It is a common footwear for men."

"Ah, it does look kind of like a foot and a leg," I couldn't help but grin.

With every new thing I learned about the surface, the closer I felt to Mytho. It had been years since I'd last seen him, but I still felt the same way. I loved him, and that was why the thought of a suitor scared me so much.

...

After a few hours of looking over human artifacts, Autor escorted me back home. Usually I would have complained that I wouldn't get lost, but I had a lot on my mind still. Plus, whenever I said something like that he would list off all the times he'd had to search for me because I _had _gotten lost…which were more times than I cared to think about. He was a responsible person, like my sister Pique was (even if she was a bit extreme at times...). He was always trying to keep Drosselmyer and myself out of trouble.

"Hey, do you want to meet my sisters this time?" I asked as we neared the palace.

"No," he said promptly, "Besides, I have family business to take care of before it gets dark."

"Ah," I always asked, but it was always "no", "Well, take care!"

He gave a curt wave before swimming away. When there was no one to see, we were never formal with each other. We'd known each other long enough to know it was a "waste of time" as Autor called it.

I snuck back in through the window, finding the room empty. During the trip back I had resolved to tell them immediately about Prince Femio. I was overjoyed to see them in the hallway, alone.

"Pique, Lillie!" I quickly embraced both of them.

"Ahiru?" they asked in surprise.

"A suitor's coming," I whispered, trying not to tremble.

"Really?" Pique asked, "For whom?"

"I don't know," I said, hugging them a little tighter, "But what if he's interested in me?"

They rapped their arms around me as Lillie spoke, "How tragic that would be, engaged to one merman while in love with another!"

I'd never actually told them that Mytho was a _human_, but I _had_ told them I was afraid of marriage if I never had the chance to at least speak to him again. Only Drosselmyer, and probably Autor, knew I was in love with a human.

"We'll have to hope for the best," Pique told me. I nodded silently, trying to shake off my worries. All I could do was wait and hope.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note to Readers: **Pique is 18, Lillie is about 17, and Ahiru is 3 months away from turning 16!

...Femio is coming...I am so sorry...the assassins I hired failed...he scared them away...

_And_ real jellyfish are not "electric"...as far as I know...but as I said before, there will be sea-creatures here that won't make sense...I have a feeling most of them will be Lillie's pets...*shudders*


	3. Chapter 3: Suitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu, or any version of the Little Mermaid :)**

_AU fan fiction influenced by The Little Mermaid. Most mer-folk are peaceful singers and musicians who live deep within the ocean. But there are some who use forbidden arts; taking the shape of humans, or using music to steal the wills of others._

**Warning: Drama, Barely Any Dancing At All, Lots of Made Up Songs, Sea Creatures That Might Not Make Sense, A Dumb Bird Named Scuttle, Clumsy Mermaids-Turned-Human, POV That Will Switch To Who You Least Expect When You Least Expect, No Puppets Other Than People Caught By A Siren's Song, No Turning Into Ducks, No Animal People, No Story Controlling, No Extraordinary Ravens, There IS In Fact A Creepy Old Guy Watching Everyone, And There IS In Fact An Adult Figure Obsessed With Marriage.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Suitor**

* * *

Trumpets blared as the royal parade arrived. I waited beside my sisters, to the right of father's throne, upon which he sat proudly. His white beard and mustache were pulling up at the corners in a smile.

"Ahiru, relax a little!" Pique hissed in my ear, "You look like you're about to pass out!"

"I-is that so?" I asked, my voice shaking a little. How exactly was I supposed to relax? I had no idea what this suitor was like!

"Here they come!" Lillie gripped my arm in excitement. From the elbow down I was starting to lose all sense of feeling...

"Bonheur, Your Majesty," his deep voice came as he entered the throne room. I felt an unexplainable unease as I saw him.

"W-welcome Prince Femio," my father suddenly seemed uneasy as well.

Prince Femio was a handsome and healthy young man, but the way he dramatically entered atop a decorated dolphin was...strange. His robes and crown were over the top, even though he _was _royalty, and all the silver minnows he had swimming around him were adding an extra sparkle effect. It was unnerving.

"I have come here to introduce myself to you and your beautiful daughters," he swam off the dolphin and bowed before father.

"Yes," father cleared his throat, "Please meet my beloved daughters: Crown Princess Pique…"

Pique curtsied, "Welcome to the Middle Kingdom, your highness."

"My second daughter, Princess Lillie…"

Lillie curtsied with a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness."

"And my third daughter, Princess Ahiru…"

My mind went blank, "Welcome!"

Lillie gave me a little push with her fin...and I fell on the floor. I could feel the anger rolling off father in waves. He was about to blow. I quickly pushed myself up, and found an ocean flower waiting for me.

"Mademoiselle, please forgive me," Femio said, "I know the very sight of me must be too glorious for your innocent eyes to handle all at once. Please accept this as my apology."

"Ah, th-thank you, your highness," I accepted the offering stiffly.

"How terrible of me to have demanded to speak to such a delicate maiden!" he wrapped his arms around himself, "Oh! This sinful me MUST BE PUNISHED!"

I watched in astonishment as the dolphin head butted him across the room, where the Prince gently floated down to the floor, "Mon`amore..."

Everyone in the room must have felt the same as me, from what I saw in their expressions. This guy was really weird.

My father coughed, clearing his throat roughly, "Are you interested in pursuing any of my daughters, Prince Femio?"

Femio quickly lifted off the floor, as if nothing had happened, "Indeed Your Majesty. My father sent me here with the intention of an extended visit, so that I might become better acquainted with your daughters. Would you be willing to allow this, you're Majesty?"

I crossed my fingers behind my back, _'Please say no. Please say no. Please say-'_

"Ah, I'm sure we can prepare a place for you Prince Femio," father finally said, beckoning for one of the servants. I suppressed a groan. Dread filled the pit of my stomach while I tried not to think about what this could bring.

...

I felt like a cloud of doom was looming over my head as my sisters and I passed down the hallway. Surely no good would come from the castle's new resident.

"Ahiru, I don't think Father will make any one of us marry that weirdo," Pique said, "Stop worrying so much."

"Oh lovely princesses!" Prince Femio suddenly appeared before us, "It must be fate that led you to me once again!"

I promptly fell over backwards from shock...and by the force of Lillie's wild arm.

"Why what a coincidence," Lillie said, covering up her earlier surprise with a convincing smile.

"Oh, how sinful of me," he curled his hands against his heart dramatically, "It must be too much for you to gaze upon me so soon! Curse this beauty of mine!"

I waved my hands in denial, "It's all right Prin-"

"Non, non!" he waved his finger at me, "Do not try to speak to me in your delicate condition, sweet princess. I have made it too hard on you already!"

Pique was growing agitated, and Lillie seemed as if she was plotting something. My fears grew tenfold. There was no way this would end well.

"Well, um, we were just going for a swim-"

"Oh!" his suddenly looked up from his dramatic pose, "How bold, Mon Cherie! Of course I will join you!"

"Ah that's-"

"You seem so pleased Princess," he so clearly misunderstood me that it was ridiculous, "Could it be that you have fallen for me?"

"NO!" I yelled in frustration before I could stop myself. I clamped my hand over my mouth in horror as I watched his reaction.

"Oh, Mon Cherie, forgive me," he bowed his head, "I have pushed you too hard, poor delicate maiden. How terrible of me, I should be pun-"

"Prince Femio?" Lillie interrupted his tirade, much to Pique's and my relief...until we realized _Lillie _was the one who had interrupted him.

"Ah, yes Mademoiselle?" he hopped up and bowed courteously.

"Would you mind-"

"Joining us for music training?" I interrupted quickly, afraid of whatever she had in mind.

Femio's eyes lit up, and I knew even before he said it that his answer was yes.

...

Femio's voice was deep and rich, not what people would expect by looking at him. But his choice of music...well, I'd _definitely _never heard anything like it before. My sisters and I were too thrown off by his strange song to even think about joining in. He also played an instrument with his hands, its tone matching his voice.

Father entered the room, his expression the mirror image of ours as he watched Femio. Prince Femio was too focused on playing and singing for us, almost like a serenade but a little more self-centered.

_Ohhhhoooh._

_Oh, I sing this song for all to hear,_

_For all of you who hold me dear._

_Ohhhhoooh._

_Oh forgive me my overwhelming charm,_

_Oh, how I deserve unrelenting harm._

_Ohhhhoooh._

_Oh, you all love my beautiful being,_

_So for all of your love I shall sing!_

_Ohhhhoooh._

_Oh, I sing this song for all to hear,_

_For all of you who hold me dear._

_Ohhhhhhhoooooooooooooooooo!_

He ended - as we were slowly, if at all, growing used to - in an overly dramatic pose. We all forgot to applaud long enough that he looked up at us.

"Oh, I seem to have shocked you all too greatly!" he threw the back of his hand against his forehead, "This sinful creature must be-"

"Prince Femio," Lillie's voice stopped him from going any further, but I worried about what she might have in mind.

"That was, umm, very interesting," I finished for her. She nodded, seeming thoughtful still. Whatever she was thinking, I was sure it was bad news. She always looked thoughtful before something bad happened.

"Ah, I'm glad you enjoyed it, mademoiselle," he kneeled and kissed my hand before I could process what had happened.

"You seem to have an interest in Princess Ahiru, Prince Femio," Father said, noticing it immediately, "Are you planning on pursuing her."

Before Femio could give him a response, I shouted without thinking, "NO!"

My father was speechless for a moment, but then he gave me a hard look, "What is the meaning of your outburst?"

"I…" I tried to think of something to say, but no words would come.

"You are not willing to be pursued, mademoiselle?" Femio asked.

"Yes! Wait, no-I mean..." I still didn't know what to say.

"Princess Ahiru!" my father was growing angry.

"I-I don't love him!" I blurted. Femio promptly fainted, much to everyone's surprise.

Father shook off his surprise and turned back towards me, "It is my decision whom you shall marry! As your father-"

"I don't want you to choose a husband for me!" I cried, "I'm already in love!"

"WHAT?" Father gasped, and then I realized what I had said. There was no turning back now.

"I'm...in love," I said quietly, "I'm in love with Prince Siegfried."

"...who is this Prince Siegfried?" he asked.

"He...he's from a faraway kingdom," I said, "I met him as he was traveling by several years ago. We talked for only a short time, but ever since then I have been in love with him."

I stared at the floor, unable to meet my father's gaze. Surely he was furious with me.

"Does this Prince Siegfried return your love?" his voice surprised me by how gentle it was.

I bit my lip, pained by my answer, "I don't know...I haven't had the...courage to confess to him...even though I know how to find him."

Mostly true. I knew how to find him, but I had no way to _get to _him. He was a human, I was a mermaid. I should have given up on him long ago, but just the thought of giving up hurt more than I could bear.

"If he does not return your affections, what exactly are you planning on doing? I will have you married one way or another!" Father's voice grew in volume, but he managed to keep his temper in check. I didn't have time to ponder what that could mean.

I had thought this over for a long time, only the small hope that he might feel the same way about me had kept me from giving up. If he truly could not love me, I might as well do as my father wished.

"If I could know he did not love me in return," I answered quietly, using all I had ever been taught to speak as a proper princess to the king, "I would willingly marry whomever you deem fit to be my husband, Father."

There was a heavy silence as everyone waited for the King's decision. I had said all I could. Regret from speaking without thinking burned behind my eyelids, I hoped no one saw the shame I felt redden my face.

"If you can bring this Prince Siegfried before me, and prove that he loves you," my father said, "I will allow you to marry him."

I barely dared to breathe. Had he truly just uttered those words? I felt for sure my ears were playing tricks on me.

"However," he said, "You have until your sixteenth birthday to do this. After that, if you fail, you _will _marry the husband I choose for you."

Three months away, but that was more than I had a right to ask for. I bowed deeply, expressing my gratitude, "Yes, Father."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note to Readers: **Pique is 18, Lillie is about 17, and Ahiru is 3 months away from turning 16!

...you knew Femio was bad news...you KNEW!


	4. Chapter 4: The Real Deal

**Disclaimer: I'm not old enough, or rich enough, to even consider the possibility of owning Princess Tutu or The Little Mermaid. Fair enough? X3**

_AU fan fiction influenced by The Little Mermaid. Most mer-folk are peaceful singers and musicians who live deep within the ocean. But there are some who use forbidden arts; taking the shape of humans, or using music to steal the wills of others._

**Warning: Drama, Barely Any Dancing At All, Lots of Made Up Songs, Sea Creatures That Might Not Make Sense, A Dumb Bird Named Scuttle, Clumsy Mermaids-Turned-Human, POV That Will Switch To Who You Least Expect When You Least Expect, No Puppets Other Than People Caught By A Siren's Song, No Turning Into Ducks, No Animal People, No Story Controlling, No Extraordinary Ravens, There IS In Fact A Creepy Old Guy Watching Everyone, And There IS In Fact An Adult Figure Obsessed With Marriage.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Real Deal**

* * *

When my sisters and I retired to our room after being dismissed, the full understanding of my situation hit me. What had I done?

"I'm done for," I mumbled as I collapsed on my bed.

"Prince Sigfried?" Lillie asked, "I thought you were in love with a merman named Myth-wait! You're in love with _two_ mermen? How unfaithful of you!"

"No, no!" I held up my hands, "He was going by Mytho because he was in hiding. I think of him as Mytho so that's why I told you that name. His real name is Prince Siegfried."

"You could have mentioned it in the first place," Lillie grumbled after deflating. She was always looking for drama.

"So how exactly do you plan to find that prince of yours?" Pique sat on the bed with me, "Where is he anyway?"

"Well...pretty far away..." I buried my face in my pillow, muffling my voice, "It would be a...long journey..."

"Well, then we should make preparations as quickly as possible!" Lillie said.

"Preparations?" I asked, feeling confused in a dull, tired way.

"So you can go find him, silly Ahiru!" Lillie patted my head, "Aww, are you confused after all that? You _poor_ thing!"

"Why don't you rest for a while," Pique said, sitting up, "Give us a call when you're ready to start planning."

I nodded mutely, watching as the left. No one else realized just how impossible it would be for me to get to Mytho. What in the world was I supposed to do?

A small tap on my window startled me from my thoughts. After it happened a third time I swam over to see what it was. I quickly opened the window when I saw that it was Autor.

"Drosselmyer wants to see you," he said simply, not really looking at me.

"Oh," I said, opening the window wide enough to swim out.

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow at me, "What's with your depressed attitude?"

"I have three months to find Mytho, find out if he loves me, and if he doesn't and doesn't come home with me I will have to marry who ever my father chooses," I said.

He swam ahead of me and gave me an incredible look, "How in the world do you manage so much chaos in so little time?"

I opened my mouth but he held up his hand, "Wait, never mind. I don't want to know."

Without another word he sped on, and I simply followed him this time.

...

I barely had time to say hello before Drosselmeyer went off on a tirade.

"So when do you plan to go, hmm? It won't take long at all on my part, for someone of my caliber it's not difficult at all!" he half dragged me inside, "You'll have to convince the King to allow Autor as your escort. His family has good standing in your court, so that should help. Then you'll have to make it look like you're preparing for a long "ocean" journey. If you need me to pull any strings to make it look more convincing you'll have to let me know right away...and then there's the issue about the price...can't just do it for nothing you know, even though you're a princess-especially because you're a princess. It would be bad for my reputation you see-"

"Drosselmeyer?" I finally caught his attention, "What in the world are you talking about?"

He sighed in exasperation, "You want to find your prince, don't you?"

"Huh?" I shook my head, "What are you-"

Then it hit me, "You're going to turn me into a human?!"

"There, now you get it!" he grinned.

I couldn't believe it! I'd known he knew forbidden magic, but that he was willing to risk being caught using it just to help me...

"Grandfather!" Autor exclaimed, appalled, "How can you even speak about doing such a thing! Archiving human artifacts is one thing, but you can't go around flaunting forbidden magic!"

Drosselmeyer shrugged, "Changing a mermaid to a human isn't hard at all to pull off. It's the _after_ part that you have to worry about."

"The after part?" I asked, my mind buzzing.

"Getting used to walking on legs, blending in with the humans, finding a way to take care of yourself," Drosselmeyer listed off, "Then there's the part where you actually _find_ your prince and attempt to capture his love..."

"You're sure about this? You'll really help me?" I held my hands tightly to my heart, "What do I have to do?"

I would give anything for this chance. Even my own precious voice if I had too…

Drosselmeyer tapped his chin for a moment, and then brightened, "Observation."

"Observation?" I asked, surprised by the simple sounding request.

"Observation?" Autor scoffed, "She's not qualified for something like that if you want information. She'll be too busy trying to find her prince!"

Drosselmeyer was ruffling through the shelves, "I'll send something with her of course. It will-ah, here we are."

He held up a golden chained pendant with a blood-red stone. Humming something without words, it began to glow brightly. Then he stopped and the light vanished.

"Wear this and it will allow me to see the world with you," he held the pendant up for me to see, "Be sure to get a good look around, ask plenty of questions, and send me a few trinkets when you can."

I nodded, timidly holding out my hands.

"Also, this will allow you to become human when you put it on, unless you get it wet," he said, grinning to himself as dropped it in my hands, "Genius, pure genius!"

"Unless I get it wet?" I asked, looking into the semi clear stone. It was a beautiful oval gem with a strange glow hiding deep inside it.

"It won't do you any good to turn into a human while you're underwater, now will it?" he said, clearly proud of himself, "And in an emergency you can simply return to the ocean without fear of drowning yourself."

"So how exactly do I become human?" I asked as I slipped the pendant on.

"Just dry it off in the air above and you'll have legs before you know it," he grinned.

Then he serious, "But it will only work as long as you're wearing it. Never, under any circumstance, are you to take it off. If you lose it, or break it, you will return to being a mermaid no matter where you happen to be."

"I'll take good care of it! I promise! Thank you so much Drosselmeyer!" I gave him a hug to express my gratitude, "Thank you!"

"This can't end well," Autor grumbled to himself, "Best case scenario: I'm banished forever for losing the Princess…and I don't even want to consider the worst case scenario…"

"I'll come back Autor!" I told him, my hope and confidence returned, "This will work!"

"You don't seem to realize what you're getting yourself into," Autor said, "You're going up there alone, into a strange place you know only so much about, and you have no idea what could happen!"

"I have to try!" I argued.

Autor dragged his hand across his face, "I can hang around the shoreline, but if you go too far inland there's no way I can help you. Understand?"

I nodded then gave him a hug too, "Thank you Autor!"

"A princess shouldn't go around hugging strange guys," Autor rolled his eyes as he waited for me to pull away.

"You're not a stranger, you're my friend," I argued.

He sighed in exasperation and pushed his glasses back in place, "That's not exactly what I mean. Just keep that in mind when you're on land…and remember not to tell anyone your true identity."

"Oh?" I thought about it for a moment. That meant I was like Prince Siegfried, I was pretending to someone I wasn't, "Then I'll just be "ordinary human" Ahiru!"

Autor sighed, "Don't go around calling yourself a human, or else you'll _definitely_ seem suspicious..."

"Oh, okay!" I nodded. Autor would know these things. With his and Drosselmeyer's advice, I was sure it would all work out!

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note to Readers:** You should know by now how old Ahiru is! ;P

Almost there! We has the magic! XD

Poor Autor...he gets stuck being the _responsible_ one...*pfft*...sorry, I can't keep a straight face...he's so fun to pick on...and this is just the beginning! *insert Lillie-worthy evil grin* Muahahahaha!


	5. Chapter 5: Convincing

**Disclaimer: This fanfiction Author who is about to be pelted by fish and tomatoes does NOT own Princess Tutu, or the story of The Little Mermaid.**

_AU fan fiction influenced by The Little Mermaid. Most mer-folk are peaceful singers and musicians who live deep within the ocean. But there are some who use forbidden arts; taking the shape of humans, or using music to steal the wills of others._

**Warning: Drama, Barely Any Dancing At All, Lots of Made Up Songs, Sea Creatures That Might Not Make Sense, A Dumb Bird Named Scuttle, Clumsy Mermaids-Turned-Human, POV That Will Switch To Who You Least Expect When You Least Expect, No Puppets Other Than People Caught By A Siren's Song, No Turning Into Ducks, No Animal People, No Story Controlling, No Extraordinary Ravens, There IS In Fact A Creepy Old Guy Watching Everyone, And There IS In Fact An Adult Figure Obsessed With Marriage.**

* * *

I have edited the earlier chapters a bit. Not significantly so, except for one factor. I will re-address this factor (the magic of the pendant) and explain it in the next chapter within the flow of the story, so it's not too pressing for you to read everything over again if you have recently done so.

If I have failed to reply to any of your comments, I apologize. (Feel free to point out if I never replied, because I can't remember after so long...I just read them over, and I'm amazed at how much this fanfiction was enjoyed...it truly brings a smile to my face. I hope I can continue to incur such joyous enthusiasm, inconsistent as I've been with updating...) I will from now on try addressing regular comments in each chapter I release. I graciously thank anyone who takes the time to read this.

~Sincerely, Evangeline.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Convincing**

* * *

I went to my sisters first, who thankfully had not missed my absence.

"I'm ready to pack," I said, clapping my hands together, "I have to leave as soon as possible!"

"Wait, you're going yourself?" Pique raised an eyebrow, "You're a princess! You should send someone else to find him."

"What?" I looked at her in shock. If I didn't go everything would be for not!

"But that isn't romantic at all!" Lillie declared, clearly appalled.

"Romantic or not, it's not proper!" Pique argued.

"But there's no one else that could find him!" I told her, "He's still in hiding!"

"It's been years since you last saw him. How would you know if he's still in hiding or not?" Pique asked.

"Uh…well," I racked my brain, and somehow found an idea, "Autor knows!"

"Autor?" Pique and Lillie chorused.

"He's a good friend of mine, the son of a noble," I said, "And he's very smart! He knows all sorts of things; he knows all about the war and told me that Mytho wouldn't have gone home yet! I talk to him all the time and he told me!"

In reality, on top of sneaking up to see the surface many times over the years, I'd made friends with a few animals of the air, including a bird called Scuttle that I talked to every time I visited. Last time I'd talked to Scuttle, he'd told me that Mytho was still staying in the human village not far from the beach I'd last seen him at, and that he was always with a dark-haired person.

I couldn't tell them that, and, though I hated lying to my sisters, it gave me an opportunity to convince them of Autor's capabilities as an escort.

"Why have you never mentioned him before now?" Pique asked.

I sighed, "Because-"

"-because he's your _secret lover_?!" Lillie hissed in excitement. I merely sighed again in response and shook my head.

"Oh, I see," Pique rolled her eyes, "Because Lillie would misconstrue it like that."

"I did not!" Lillie protested, clearly offended.

"Yes you did," Pique told her.

I let out a small giggle; Pique had been right on the mark, "Sorry Lillie, but Pique's right."

Lillie made an overly hurt face while Pique elbowed her in the ribs to get her to stop.

"Anyway, Autor is a trustworthy person," I said, "He would help me find Mytho if I asked him, and he is very capable."

"I suppose since you trust him you should add him to the list," Pique said.

"List?" I asked.

"Of people who will travel with you to this far away place," Pique told me.

'_Here we go…' _I sighed before saying, "The thing is…I figured Autor could take me there himself…"

"WHAT?!" Pique demanded, quickly grasping me by the shoulders so she could look me in the eye, "You plan on wandering around with no one to protect you?!"

"Autor can protect me," I said quickly, "I thought that if I leave in disguise I will be able to travel a lot more quickly than if I travel as a princess with a whole parade slowing me down."

"She has a point," Lillie commented.

"It's a dumb one," Pique argued, "Father won't go for it."

"I have to try!" I told her, "If I go to Mytho as a princess, it would give him away immediately and he could be in danger!"

The sound of my true desperation hid the lie. It made my stomach churn every time I uttered a lie to them, but there was nothing I could do about it now.

"Oh the _tragedy_," Lillie sighed, her eyes bright as she smiled, "We _must_ help her convince Father!"

"I'm telling you, he won't go for it," Pique said stubbornly.

...

It seemed like only moments later that my sisters, Autor, and I presented my case to Father. He listened to our reasoning in silence until we had finished.

"I see," Father nodded gravely, "I will allow it."

It was hard to tell who was more shocked by Father's words: Pique, Autor, or myself. Lillie merely clapped her hands in glee, completely unfazed.

"Are you sure Father?" Pique asked uncertainly.

"As you all have said," he sat up higher on his throne, "Traveling in disguise would reduce the risk of trouble, and allow swifter travel. Having Sir Autor as escort to Princess Ahiru, who is the son of a credible family, would be a wise decision."

I couldn't believe it, how was Father so full of understanding all of a sudden? It just didn't make sense to me!

"Then with your leave, Your Highness," Autor shook off his surprise and bowed in respect, "I shall begin the preparations for travel right away."

"You may go," Father nodded, "Remember to use digression, and only choose your most trusted guards. I shall trust your judgment for this."

I was close enough to see Autor gulp before he answered, "Of course Your Highness."

After he left, it was just family in the room.

"Father…" Pique began hesitantly, "Why have you been so agreeable lately? I mean, usually you would be more…well…"

"It is worrying that my youngest daughter is placing herself in possible danger," Father admitted, "But for matters of the heart, sometimes it is necessary to take certain risks."

I felt my eyes sting with emotion, and I quickly embraced him, "Thank you Father! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"

He patted my back affectionately before gently taking me by the shoulders and looking me in the eyes, "Just as long as you are sure this is what your heart wants."

"It is Father, it is!" I nodded and hugged him again, "Thank you so much!"

...

I was up nearly all night, buzzing with excitement while I stared at the magical pendant that would turn me into a human. I was going to find my prince! I was finally going to see and talk to him again! And I was going to walk among humans, and maybe even get to talk to humans, all in the mysterious world of humans!

I wondered what it was going to be like, standing up on those twin limbs called legs. Maybe the ground wouldn't hold me so closely when I was human. Maybe once I was changed, everything would feel like it should, and it wouldn't be as tiresome as it was for me as a mermaid when I went to the surface. I had no idea if that would happen for sure, but maybe it would! That would be wonderful!

What would I say when I found Mytho? I'd always wondered that to myself before now, but not with the knowledge that I would be _human _to do it! Maybe it didn't make that big of a difference, but maybe it would make it harder for him to recognise me...

I thought about it over and over, even as my eyelids finally began to close. Surely, if I sang for him, he would know it was me. For sure...

...

Autor POV

I arrived exactly on time, with the entire travel entourage fully prepared and ready to go at a moment's notice. When I entered the throne room, the King and Crown Princess were there, but Ahiru was absent. It would be just like her to have stayed up all night, and then forget to get up at the appointed hour...

"Sir Autor," the King spoke, after I had formally entered and greeted him as a proper subject, "While Princess Ahiru says her farewells, I would like a word with you."

He rose from his throne, and came down to float before me. I most certainly felt unease, but I did not have the leisure to show any sort of fault before the King.

"Of course, Your Highness," I said, making a show of respect.

"You see, Sir Autor," the King turned to the side, and soon began to pace in front of me, "I am aware that you and my daughter share a friendship. That is a wonderful thing indeed. You came before me supporting her goal of finding the one she loves. A noble deed as anyone can see..."

Was he thanking me? It was hardly nessasary...well, I supposed I could appreciate it...

"...your loyalty to her is no doubt a precious thing," the King smiled at me, "If this Prince Sigfried fails to return with my daughter, I am most pleased she will have you there with her...to...comfort her."

The way he was looking at me was more than a little unnerving...for me, the grandson of _Drosselmyer_, to be unnerved by a creepy smile was a statement to be sure. It took me a moment to realize the _heavy _implication, since he had tried to say it the most nonchalant way.

"_Father_," the Crown Princess looked appalled, "Ahiru has _no _interest in that mer-boy. Don't give him any strange ideas, I beg you. I don't care if he's nobility or not, she can do _better_."

It was so..._pleasant _to know she was looking down on me. I'd always known she had no taste.

"As...a _friend_," I tried to smile convincingly, "Of course, I would comfort my _friend_, Princess Ahiru, should this Prince Sigfried fail to return with us. As a _friend_, and as her _loyal subject, _I could do no less."

I would feed my favorite books to the sharks before I let myself get caught up in the King's obsession with marriage...and I would feed _myself _to the sharks before I let myself become "romantically involved" with _any _princess, _especially _one of _these _three_._

Of course, Ahiru was..._tolerable..._as a _friend. _However, she was nowhere _near _reaching my standards for a compatible match. And the mere _thought _of being involved any more than _absolutely _necessary with _either _of her two sisters was _frightening _to say the least.

Mostly it was Lillie that was the unholy terror, but Pique had not given me any reason to think she was any better. I had no reason to bother giving her the chance to, even if she _was _the future Queen..._especially _because she was the future Queen. It was better to be socially ostracized for a few years _now_, than to be _banished forever _if the worst outcome were to occur.

I also found the idea of being free to study _without _something like _marriage _complicating things quite appealing.

"Oh...I see," the King deflated, much to my relief, "Well...be a good friend to her then. Protect her well, and bring her back safely..."

"Of course, your highness," I bowed.

The tiny part of my mind that happened to be a little more optimistic _hoped _I would be able to do that. The rest of my mind just hoped I would make it through this whole ordeal in one piece.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note to Readers:** ...yeah...two years of no updates equals "prepare to be flogged and left to rot in the stockade"...I am well aware, lol. The next chapter shouldn't take that long, since the original "writer's block" rotted away some time ago...I _am_ sorry for jumping ship, I never intended to...life just hit me with things I couldn't deal with as I was...from technical difficulties, to trouble with school, to self-hatred...to loosing someone precious to my heart (again...and again...RIP, my beloved friends...I'll never forget you...)...to family drama...yeah, a lot happened...but I'm stronger now. It's been over a month since the worst of it ended, and we've been going to church again. I have energy again, and I've banished darkness from my soul. I hope that you have all been well in my absence.

_Don't Give Up, Don't Give In. Just Find Your Place...And Begin._


	6. Chapter 6: Something Different

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu, The Little Mermaid, or whatever else the pays the bills for some people...I DON'T OWN ET! XP**

_AU fan fiction influenced by The Little Mermaid. Most mer-folk are peaceful singers and musicians who live deep within the ocean. But there are some who use forbidden arts; taking the shape of humans, or using music to steal the wills of others._

**Warning: Drama, Barely Any Dancing At All, Lots of Made Up Songs, Sea Creatures That Might Not Make Sense, A Dumb Bird Named Scuttle, Clumsy Mermaids-Turned-Human, POV That Will Switch To Who You Least Expect When You Least Expect, No Puppets Other Than People Caught By A Siren's Song, No Turning Into Ducks, No Animal People, No Story Controlling, No Extraordinary Ravens, There IS In Fact A Creepy Old Guy Watching Everyone, And There IS In Fact An Adult Figure Obsessed With Marriage.**

* * *

...no recognition is a suitable punishment...intentional or not. I bet most of my old readers haven't even noticed I updated...or they're mad at me...

I thank my sister for commenting.

As for the title...it's sort of a lame joke, lol. You'll get it real soon (if you Disney fans haven't already...lol).

* * *

**Chapter 6: Something Different**

* * *

It felt like an eternity before the carriage left the castle gates. However, despite my desperation to get out and on my way to Mytho, I felt so sad as the waving hands of my sisters fell out of view.

_"Don't do anything stupid," _Pique had told me, her face scrunching slightly despite herself, _"And watch out for Sirens, alright? And Sharks too, and-"_

_"Watch out for _everything_!" _Lillie had exclaimed, and water had gushed out from my gills as she embraced me, _"Dear, sweet, beloved sister!"_

For once I hadn't minded her over-dramatizing everything...for the most part...

Father had pulled me aside, giving me one bit of advice before sending me to the carriage, _"Do your best, Ahiru. No matter what happens, reveal to this Prince your heart without reservation. Only through pure honesty and passion can _marriage _truly be considered a success..."_

Despite myself, I may have zoned out and missed some other things he'd said, but I'd caught that much. I would give this all I had! I had this one chance, and I was going to do my best with it!

"Alright, here we go," Autor sighed, pulling out a pair of long cloaks, "Here, put this on. We'll be at the Ridge soon."

I hadn't had a chance to ask details, so I was curious as to how this was supposed to work.

"You're probably wondering how I'm going to pull this off," Autor said. As I gasped in surprise - how had he known?! - he lifted his nose with pride, "It's quite simple, really. These men were paid off to take this carriage far away to an isolated vacation spot. We slip out at the Ridge, and take a route I've chosen to the Surface. Oh, and Grandfather Drosselmeyer is waiting at the Ridge for us, so you'll-"

_"Yes, indeed I am," _Drosselmeyer's voice said.

Both of us jumped, but we could not see Drosselmeyer anywhere. Not in the carriage, nor outside of it.

Drosselmeyer laughed, _"No, no. I am not there. I am here~."_

The voice was...coming from...my pendant? Oh!

"Wow, Drosselmeyer!" I was impressed, "I didn't know it did that!"

"How...convenient," Autor said, though I was confused as to whether he was being sarcastic or not.

_"As I hear what you say, I can also allow you to hear me," _he voice was filled with pride, _"Such an ingenious way to communicate...it certainly took a great deal of power, but it was worth it!"_

"You could have mentioned this _earlier_, Grandfather Drosselmeyer," Autor grumbled.

Despite his irritation with his distant predecessor, he always used that respectful title.

_"Now, now, what fun would it be if I gave everything away at the beginning?"_ Drosselmeyer asked.

Autor just sighed, knowing better than to start _that _old argument again. Drosselmeyer liked his games, and simply could not be swayed.

_"Oh! There you are!" _Drosselmeyer said excitedly,_ "You're almost here~!"_

"Good, you can stop talking through the pendant now," Autor said.

_"...that attitude is going to get you in some troublesome situations~..."_ Drosselmeyer said, seeming to imply something, _"You know how writers are..."_

Huh? What was he talking about?

"Writers?" Autor raised an eyebrow.

_"Never~mind~," _Drosselmeyer said cheerily.

...sometimes Drosselmeyer made no sense at all...

...

After saying goodbye to Drosselmeyer (though Autor said it was a pointless act, since he could talk to me when ever he wanted), I followed Autor through the dark shadows of the Ridge.

The Ridge didn't really frighten me, since I'd often used it to escape notice when I went to visit the surface, but it was still cold, dark, and creepy. There was also the danger of the occasional shark, but since Drosselmeyer's cloaks were enchanted, it was unlikely they would even bother to look our way.

After nearly being eaten by one of those toothy menaces when I was younger, I'd never gone to the surface without one of these cloaks. It was also convenient since it would keep sea-folk from recognising me, should anyone happen to be around. Extra caution had kept my secret safe so far.

When we were close enough, and after we'd checked to be sure the way was clear, we swiftly headed for the shoreline. I mostly led the way at this point in our journey, since I knew exactly where we were going.

One part of the beach was littered with rocks and boulders. Some boulders even protruded out from the water, a fair distance from the land even at low tide. It was a bit of a maze around and between the small mountains, heading to the perfect spot I had in mind. A maze, but one I had memorized.

I lifted myself up onto the flat surface of my favorite rock. The area around it was surrounded in such a way that no one on land could see me unless they were atop the rocks themselves. I also had a slope I could left myself up - though that was never an easy task - so that I could peer out at the layout of the beach and forest. If a human were to pass by, I was in the position I could drop out of sight if they looked my way, and I was one dive away from the safety of the water.

However, humans rarely appeared when I visited, so I hadn't actually used the quick escape more than once. That one time had been a false alarm, on top of that.

Autor didn't bother lifting himself out of the water, he just leaned back against a rock in the water, and waited. I couldn't blame him though. The empty, unsupportive air made most actions exhausting. It didn't bother me much anymore, though the first several minutes out of the water were always tiresome.

I went to work wringing out my cloak, and laid it out on a rock to dry. Then I went to work on wringing out my hair too. Autor had lectured me on the point: if my hair was wet, I was going to get the pendant wet. So I was going to do this right.

I was still drying my hair when I felt a warm, tingling sensation. It grew stronger throughout my tail, and grew more and more until it hurt.

I tried not to cry out as my tail split in two, but after that was over it faded back to the more pleasant sensation of warm tingling. Then that receded, and I looked down to see legs where my tail had been.

Were these limbs truly mine?! This was so strange!

I poked one of them, and I felt it so clearly I jumped. I saw my _legs_ flop from the motion, and I tried to move them.

They did, and before I could stop myself I squealed in delight.

"...take it easy, don't hurt yourself," Autor told me.

"I'm not going to hurt myself," I argued, but I was too overjoyed to say it with the proper amount of irritation.

"Ahiru!" a voice called from above, startling us, "It's been awhile!"

"Scuttle!" I recognised my feathered friend, "It's good to see you!"

Autor made a face as the large-sized seagull flew down to visit.

"This is Scuttle, one of my friends up here," I explained.

"...lovely," Autor said.

"Look at 'cha! Look at 'cha! There's somethin' different!" Scuttle came down to land on my leg.

I opened my mouth to answer, but he went on, "No, don't tell me…you cut your hair right?"

Autor stared at Scuttle in disbelief, and I tried not to laugh, "No, I didn't cut my hair. I-"

"No, no, don't tell me, I'll figure et out in a minute…" he tilted his feathered head in thought. I bobbed the leg he was standing on up and down, to draw attention to it, but he didn't seem to notice, "…you know I can't quite put my foot on et, but if I wait just a bit I know et'll come to-"

"SHE HAS LEGS YOU IDIOT!" Autor shouted in exasperation, startling Scuttle into flight, "She has _human legs _instead of a tail! _Honestly_!"

"Oh… I knew _that_," Scuttle landed on a boulder and ruffled his feathers.

"Birds are very proud creatures," I whispered to Autor.

"They're also very stupid," Autor whispered back.

"No they're not. Some of them are very smart," I whispered. Then I turned back to Scuttle, "So how have things been since last time? How's Mytho?"

"White hair?" the bird asked, then continued at my nod, "Still in the human village, and still with a dark hair."

"Dark hair?" Autor raised an eyebrow.

"He means the boy that found Mytho on the beach after I rescued him," I said, "He had dark hair."

"Are you sure about that?" Autor raised an eyebrow at me, "There could be many people with dark hair."

I shook my head, "I've talked to other birds over the years too. They told me about the others in the town, and that boy is the only dark haired human that is close to Mytho."

Autor frowned, "They must be good friends then."

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked, confused about why he'd said it in such a negative way.

"If you want Mytho to come with you, he will be leaving everyone from this town behind him," Autor told me severely, "If he has close ties with any of them, he probably won't want to leave them."

The realization made it even harder to breathe. I'd been so preoccupied with thoughts of seeing Mytho, that I had completely forgotten what would happen if Mytho actually returned my love. I would be taking him away from everyone and everything he knew.

"It might all come down to your own choice," Autor said, interrupting my thoughts. His expression was grave, "If it comes down to it, Grandfather Drosselmeyer and I have prepared for that choice."

"What?" I didn't understand.

"If you choose to stay on land."

"Wha-what are you talking about?" I demanded.

Autor looked away, "You may choose to stay on land, or you may return to the ocean. There's no certainty in your return, so we've prepared ourselves if that should happen."

"WHAT?!" I cried, fear clutching at my heart, "Y-you're saying I could abandon my family? What I am? Forever? How could you say-"

"That's what you would be asking of your Prince," Autor replied frankly.

My eyes stung with my emotions, but then something strange happened. Water fell from my eyes, and slid down my face.

"What is this?!" I panicked, "Why are my eyes leaking?!"

Autor seemed surprised, but quickly shook it off, "I believe those are called "tears"."

"Tears?" I calmed. I'd heard stories of those, so at least I knew there wasn't something really wrong with me, "It's so weird."

Autor sighed, "Are you really sure you can pull this off? If you panic over every little thing like that-"

"O-of course! I'll stay strong!" I said. I was so close, I wasn't going to give up now!

"Alright...then we'd better stop wasting time," he said, "Lets see if you can actually walk on those things."

"Oh! You're learnin how ta walk now?" Scuttle got excited, "I can teach ya!"

"Really?" I asked, excited too.

"_Really_?" Autor raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, nothin to it!" Scuttle puffed up his feathers proudly.

_To Be Continued._

* * *

**Author's Note To Readers:** ...yes...I went there. Lame though it is, I felt compelled to go there...and the image of it continues to crack me up! XD _"SHE HAS LEGS YOU IDIOT!" _the exasperated Autor yells...rofl...I'll be more original with picking on him later, 'kay? XD (You know how he hates when people are too slow on the uptake...if you're wondering how he could willingly be friends with Ahiru, well...hmm, maybe I'll fit that in as a flashback...that would be cute! X3)

And of _course _Drosselmeyer would notice they're all in the middle of a story...either that or he's just crazy...-_-...somehow I think it's the first...but that could just be the paranoia talking, lol.

BTW, I'm going to try and update SOMETHING at least once every month. That's an easy enough goal, right? I should be able to manage that! (It could be any of my fanfics, since I'm working on all of them at one time or an other. I'm THIS CLOSE to getting Fangs and Feathers really going again, since I FINALLY found my notes for it...yeah...my organizing skills need work, lol...I've got part of the next two chapters done. I just need to sit down and watch the episodes for them, when I'm not doing my college homework...anyway, you get the idea, I'm working on stuff, albet slowly, so please continue reading! :D)


End file.
